Leandros Tempest
:“Intelligence without ambition is a bird without wings.” (IMPORTANT NOTICE: This is a continuous story with details that will not be complete. To no extent is this information allowed to be used ICly ever. Specific types of information in this writing are only allowed to be used as OOC knowledge for your awareness of the character. IC information is obvious to those whom RP with this character, but if you have questions do not hesitate to IM me.)) 'Biography' Life before Hogwarts Leandros Abel Tempest was born (February 14th, 2031), mere minutes before his fraternal-twin, Lysana Artemesia Tempest, into a very prestigious and ancient pureblood family that commands massive wealth and power throughout both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds, even though his family has been known to support the purity of the magical bloodlines, has also shown great cunning in concealing their efforts from both worlds. He grew up with his fraternal twin, Lysana, at his families oldest estate in Corbridge, England within the United Kingdom. He was always close to the Loordes family, as his most trusted friend has always been his cousin, Candidia. However, when him and his cousin both met Katsiyah Rosaria, they've all four have been quite inseparable. From the time when he could talk, it was made clear to him that he was triply special: firstly as a wizard, secondly as a pure-blood, and thirdly as a member of the Tempest family. Distant relatives, the Tempest noble family of Lancaster and Yorkshire. Leandros was raised in an atmosphere much to expected by those in support of blood-purity, although he lacked in most social skills, being rather distant towards anyone aside from his family. At the first sign of his magical ability, his parents pushed him to hone his skills, and become powerful, in the pursuit of honoring his family name above all else, and making a mark upon the world. His sister Lysana cousin Candidia, training rigorously along side him. At a young age, his parents were imprisoned and later executed for being Dark Wizards, he was raised by his maternal grandparents, those of the Loordes family, which had a very different view on blood-purity then those of the Tempest, and since his paternal grandparents passed away years before, leaving him as the last male of his family line. For untold generations his family has been sorted in to the Slytherin House at Hogwarts, a destiny he is all too obliged to follow in. Lysana, Candidia, and Katsiyah even joins him in the same pursuits of ambition, cunning, and power. Education at Hogwarts ' 'First Year (2042 - 2043) Unbeknowest to anyone as to why or how, parts of his First Year records are either sealed, missing, or pourly written. 'Second Year (2043 - 2044)' Unbeknowest to anyone as to why or how, parts of his Second Year records are also either sealed, missing, or pourly written. 'Third Year (2044 - 2045)' Unbeknowest to anyone as to why or how, parts of his Third Year records are also either sealed, missing, or pourly written. Fourth Year (2045 - 2046) Unbeknowest to anyone as to why or how, parts of his Fourth Year records are also either sealed, missing, or pourly written. Fifth Year (2047 - 2048) Unbeknowest to anyone as to why or how, parts of his Fifth Year records are also either sealed, missing, or pourly written. Sixth Year (2048 - 2049) Unbeknowest to anyone as to why or how, parts of his Sixth Year records are also either sealed, missing, or pourly written. 'Family Legacy' The Tempest family crest consists of a Raven, which has always been the symbol of the Tempest family, perched atop a Queen's crown, showing their close relation to the English Royal Family among the Muggle nobility, and greatness in the Wizarding world. Below, is a shield with 3 crosses and an upper chevron, with the Serpent, showing the families loyalty to House Slytherin. The families long standing motto: Causa Latet, Vis Est Norissima, translated from latin means; the Cause is Hidden, but the Result is well Known. Early History The earliest known history of the Tempest family began with a number of branch families that stemmed out from the original, which was in the early 12th Century, the branch families themselves began earning great reputation and prestige in the Muggle World, earning for themselves great positions within the English Nobility. The original family being of pure magical blood was always found within the village of Corbridge, Northumberland, of Northern England, the original site of where the ancient Roman Fort of Hadrian Wall was found. So in essence, the original family may or may not have their roots traced into the Roman occupation of Britannia, no one truly knows for sure. The Tempest family has always been known to keep secrets from all but their kin, however, those of magical blood are truly the ones that hold the keys to both worlds, being privy to not only the secrets of their own family, but even those of the nobility and pure-blood magical families. Recent History Atreus Leandros Tempest, and his wife Lucretia Ekaterina Tempest (née Verlac), made quite the names for themselves as world renown travelers and diplomats for both Magical and Non-Magical worlds, up until the moments of their deaths, by natural causes. Morgen Cepheus Tempest, and his wife, Delphi Cassiopeia Tempest (née Loordes), tried almost desperately to achieve similar goals, however they instituted a rise in some of the most dangerous of Dark Arts practitioners to date, causing mass hysteria and fear in both worlds until their eventual capture and executions. Leandros Abel Tempest, and Lysana Artemesia Tempest, the two last remaining heirs to the Tempest family estate becomes a wards of the Loordes family. Further growing up away from the influences of blood-purity, they swear that they must not follow in the pursuits of the same dogma, only to devote themselves in studies as a wizard, and surpass all the Tempest before. 'Personality and Traits' His personality towards people would vary, depending on the person and if he desires to get close to them at all, otherwise he can be a bit cold or humorous with his sarcasm, especially to those of lacking qualities, or so he would see them as. Since his family is all about blood-purity in the wizarding world, he disdains all muggle-born witches and wizards, and half-bloods are not too appealing to him either, and muggles are little more than slaves to him, though he is often conflicted since the Loordes family has very different views. He doesn’t care too much for other species as well. In fact, he often shows an extreme nonchalant attitude towards most things, so nothing really fazes him much. Finding most things about the world around him as trivial and mundane, he keeps to himself, a rather quiet individual. But if in fact he would make a friend, he would be rather comedic, and in some cases serious in defending them. Aside from all of that, he is very stubborn and focused on achieving what he desires most, being a top rate wizard. However he often shows great respect to those of his house, and other pure-bloods, and doesn't tolerate those who are rude to those that are younger then them, seeing it as a sign of major disrespect. He tends to also keep away from confrontations, finding them pointless, even though he will stick up for what he believes in. He's also extremely opinionated, often showing his intelligence in his opinions. Physical Appearance Tall, dark and foreboding is what most explain his appearance as. He wears transition glasses over his dark blue eyes, and his jet black hair is always perfectly slicked back and down to his shoulders in length. If not dressed in his school uniform, he tends to vary in styles; such as black leather boots, dark blue jeans with a white undershirt, and a black leather jacket, with a black scarf wrapped out his neck. He seems to own a number of suits for formal wear as well. He also wears some jewelry, a necklace with a black ankh, which was a gift from his mother, a silver ring with a green gem, and another ring with a onyx gem with silver ankh inlay. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' Parseltongue: The innate ability to talk to and understand Snakes. Advanced Charms: Able to perform Charm spells beyond his years. Advanced Dark Arts: Not only defense against, but able to perform Jinx's and Hexes beyond his years. Basic Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration Spells; Only Basic knowledge of his year regarding those subjects. Basic Nonverbal Magic: Able to perform nonverbal magic, non-damaging spells. Apparition: Able to apparate to and from places with ease, and great distance. 'Possessions' Wand/s: • 9.25", Smooth, Cherry, Horned Serpent Horn core. This was given to him by his father at age 10. (One of two within the Tempest Family/Heirloom) • 7.25", Smooth, Oak, Phoenix Core. (It is unknown where he got this wand). Quill: How can one write without them? Notebooks: He has quite a number of notebooks, filled with various notes, as well as one used as his private journal. Cat: At a young age, Leandros was walking near his house in Corbridge, and happens across a rather young and starving kitten, feeling sympathy for the poor creature, he took it in his arms and cared for it. The Kitten grew up and became his familiar, in which he has named Mahkai, after a name he has found in Muggle Theology, as Spirits of Battle and Combat. Raven: Unlike other students at Hogwarts; Leandros does not own a owl. Yet he still owns a bird, that is used to pass messages between him and his family or friends. A rather large black raven. This Raven, which his name is Bram, is rumored to be enchanted by an ancient wizard from the Tempest Family, since one has been in his family since time immemorial and always referred to as 'Bram'. This bird tends to be perched at the end of his bed, and often heard throughout the Slytherin dorms. Albino Viper: He received a pet albino viper for Christmas in his 6th year at Hogwarts, he named it Vritra. Since he is a Parselmouth, he is seen talking to it quite often. Broomstick: He actually owns two broomsticks, one is a Cirrus 2000, which he uses for Quidditch, the other is the Swiftwind, used as a means of transportation if the need arises. Both were bought at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Broomstick Servicing Kit: When purchased his broomsticks he also bought quite a number of servicing kits. Dedicating time he always makes sure both broomsticks are polished and in pristine condition. 'Relationships' 'Family' *Morgen Cepheus Tempest (Father): While alive, he got along great with his father, often in talks with him about history, magic or anything he wished to share. After his eventual capture and execution as a Dark Wizard, Leandros vowed to be more cunning and ruthless in his efforts then any other of his family was before. *Delphi Cassiopeia Tempest Loordes (Mother): While alive, he was also quite found of his mothers caring and loving nature, at least towards him, since in other times, she showed a side of being quite ruthless. *Atreus Leandros Tempest & Lucretia Ekaterina Tempest Verlac (Paternal Grandparents): However brief, when he knew his grandparents, he spent quite a lot of time with them, they were close to the family found in Lancaster and Yorkshire, in which Leandros partook in meeting with as well. After their deaths, he mourned them with great sorrow. *Vicente Loordes & Jeniffer Siobhan Loordes Fang (Maternal Grandparents): Even though they often clash with their different views on blood supremacy and the purity of magical blood, he is often shown to have quite the soft spot for the Loordes family, his grandparents as well. *Valerius Loordes & Acedia Loordes Lapointe (Maternal Uncle & Aunt): He often seen them at the Loordes Family Manor, and is quite fond of them, they even show somewhat of a support for the purity of magical blood. *Candidia Loordes (Cousin): The one relation he cares the most for, he grew up close with her, and with them being the same age makes them both even more relate-able, especially since they were young, they've always been shown to get in trouble together. With them of course being in the same year, makes this pair of troublemakers even more dangerous. (Unknown Whereabouts) *Lysana Artemesia Tempest (Twin Sister-Fraternal): As with any siblings, and most definitely twins, they are extremely close, Leandros being the elder brother by a few seconds looks out for her, and protects her. They are inseparable. 'Friends' *Katsiyah Rosaria: He first noticed Katsiyah within the town of Corbridge, having an extreme case of mischievousness about her, they were always quite close. They both believe that ever since their lives have crossed, they both were destined to be together. He also considers her his best-friend. (Unknown Whereabouts) 'Others' *Unknown 'Enemies' *None (As of Yet) 'Rumors' There are constant rumors about what Leandros does when he doesn't show up for class. Or even, when his time at Hogwarts ends. • Quite a few rumors surrounding him and his twin sister, that they have gone Dark; there have been screams coming from Tempest Manor. Many disappearances of Muggles, and even Witches and Wizards in the area surround it. (Ministry Investigation Inconclusive) Behind the scenes *'Leandros Tempest' is a character portrayed by Lixingke Kujisawa in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here:http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *Amusingly enough, Katsiyah is played by his real life wife, in which he has two children by. *Also, amusing that Candidia (his cousin) is played by his real life sister. *The original idea for Leandros comes from Sirius and the Black family, however Leandros supports blood supremacy, but is often torn since the Loordes family really doesn't, to a degree anyway. *The Loordes family is an SL family that the creator of Leandros is also a member, since one of his original avatars is also, Vicente Loordes himself, which is listed as both Candidia's (his cousin) and his grandfather.